


Frustration

by ace



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-4x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace/pseuds/ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And of course, the day Shaw decided to go, 'Fuck Root. I'll fuck someone else then,' was the day Root chose to show up in her life again.</p><p>They hadn't slept together for two weeks and Shaw wasn't happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

"You're so annoying," Shaw said.

"Am I?" asked Root. She glanced over, an eyebrow raised and fingertips stalling their rhythmic tapping movements on the car door as she watched Shaw steer the vehicle they 'borrowed' a smooth right. Full decontamination of the virus had taken no longer than thirty minutes and now they were driving to Shaw's apartment.

Shaw glanced over at her, taking in Root's reaction and seeing amusement shining in her eyes before she continued, looking back at the road with her jaw clenched.

"I haven't gotten any in two weeks, you know. Not since… well."

Too angry to bother caring that she was actually acknowledging things they've done together out loud, she knew without looking that Root had starting grinning. Shaw heard her chuckle and couldn't resist another glance at Root.

She was right. Root was smiling widely, eyes bright, and it was really pretty. _God_. These feelings were ridiculous. At least, whatever these emotions in her body were whenever Root was around. Shaw wouldn't really know. Just knew they existed and to not think about it too much.

"Since we saved the yoga teacher from murdering her son and went back to your apartment to celebrate? I remember. It was a Tuesday… and then a Wednesday. You look gorgeous while you sleep, Sameen."

Shaw scowled, fingers tightening around the wheel and legs clenching together subtly (but Root noticed—she always noticed).

"Yeah, since then."

She suppressed the urge to tell Root that watching her sleep was Edward Cullen-style creepy—because then it might mean that the next time they slept together (which was hopefully fucking soon after the day she'd had), she _wouldn't_ wake up to Root's eyes on her face, and then healing lips brushing over her own with a murmured, "Good morning, Sameen," whispered to her before Shaw woke up fully and turned the soft kiss into something much less gentle… 

And she was in touch enough with her feelings, muted though they were, to know she wouldn't like that at all.

Because she did like it. She liked it very much and wanted it to happen again (especially the activities that led up to the waking up naked and sweaty together). However, since she hadn't seen or heard from Root since that mission, and all she's had were moonlit memories of her voice, her touch and the sharp memories of pain she inflicted to tide her over until Root finally felt enough time had passed to make Shaw miss—God dammit—her perky psycho, she decided she was going to at least get something from her latest number: a thief named Tomas.

And of course, the day Shaw decided to go, "Fuck Root. I'll fuck someone else then," was the day Root chose to show up in her life again, in her ear with reminders of the ten hours they spent in the CIA safe house together and her thinly concealed jealousy covered up by playful confidence bleeding through the earpiece and reminding her that, yeah, nope; Shaw was too entangled in Root to even be able to step out on the makeshift relationship they've formed while hiding from an evil AI.

Safe to say that Shaw was annoyed. Really fucking annoyed. And Root should have known better than to keep a highly trained operative like herself on the verge of wanting to kill her/fuck her for two weeks, because now they were in the same car together and Shaw—just getting over the initial homicidal feelings—wanted nothing more than to be throw Root down onto a bed, tie her up and remind her of what she's been missing as she went off doing the Machine's bidding.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in touch. I've been… preoccupied elsewhere. But luckily my latest alias led me back here just in time to witness your _date_." 

The last word was practically sing-songed, and Shaw picked up on the jealousy in her voice. She prickled. Root wasn't allowed to be jealous. Not when she disappeared for days and sometimes weeks on end without a word.

"Whatever, Root. I hate how you do this."

"What did I do?" Something flashed over Root's face as she glanced quickly at Sameen, sensing their conversation was becoming more serious. 

"Fuck me like it's your last night on Earth, disappear for two weeks and come back just in time to cockblock me from getting it on with someone who I wouldn't have even cared about if I could've been getting it on with you!"

Shaw slammed her fists on the wheel, and then sat in the resounding silence after her outburst. Not daring to look at Root's reaction this time, she kept her eyes pointedly forward as she drove.

Root didn't reply. She had stilled and appeared to be thoughtful. Leaning back against the car door, she studied Shaw's profile, deep in thought. They drove until they reached Shaw's apartment and entered the barely furnished place.

Shaw kicked her shoes off and watched Root do the same, but removing them carefully by hand. She slivered out of her jacket, throwing it onto a nearby chair. Root copied the action, and then they were undressing while their eyes never left each other.

"I'm sorry?" Root offered as they stood there, down to their undergarments, holding off on giving in to the magnetic pull between them.

"For?" Shaw was drawing this out.

"'Cockblocking' you?" Root grinned and tilted her head to the side.

"And?"

"Fucking you like it was my last day on Earth?"

"Nope." Shaw couldn't help but let the corner of her mouth quirk up as she stared at Root. "The other thing. You never have to be sorry for that."

"Oh. _Right_." Root's grin grew and she moved closer to her. She placed a hand on Shaw's shoulder to push her down so she was sitting on the bed, and Shaw raised her arms so that Root could remove her tank top.

"I'm sorry for disappearing on you," Root said and crawled on top of her. They moved back up on the bed. "But the Machine—"

"Let's not talk about the Machine right now," Shaw said, burying her fingers in Root's hair and kissing her as she maneuvered them so she was on top and straddling Root's bare stomach.

Drawing back, Root's eyes flickered open to gaze at her with a smile on her face.

"Okay. But just so you know, I missed you too, Sameen."

"Whatever," said Shaw, wanting to shut down any more sappiness or else it would become too much. There was a quota and if filled, she was likely to go out and shoot someone.

Root only grinned and was about to say something else when she heard a click and felt cool metal slide around her right wrist.

"Picked these babies off of Reese earlier," Shaw explained, holding the key up before deliberately throwing it onto the floor by the bed, out of reach. "Also, Root, I'm still mad at you, so I'm on top right now. Got it?"

Root nodded, mouth slightly open. "No complaints here," she said as she watched Shaw make quick work of her bra and throw it across the room.

"That's my girl."

Root grinned to herself, and then the smile fell off her face when Shaw was suddenly _there_ and touching her and—

It wasn't hard, then, to forget all about Tomas and his stupid lines and give in fully to Shaw's frustrations.

This was going to take all night, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> ETA: I should probably proofread things before I post them late at night!


End file.
